Pulang
by sakhi
Summary: "Kelak jika tidak kamu temukan yang mampu mengertimu lebih dariku, sudikah kamu kembali?" [Jean/Eren, slight Eren/Mikasa, AU, one shot, warn: friendzone]


**Pulang**

by

 **sakhi**

 **.**

 **Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isayama**

 **.**

 **Cover Art © owner**

 **.**

 **Warning: AU, friendzone, possibly OOC, missed typo(s)**

 **.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Kelak jika tidak kamu temukan yang mampu mengertimu lebih dariku, sudikah kamu kembali?_

Sebenarnya, sesuatu seperti teman bermainmu mempunyai kekasih dan tidak pernah lagi membagi waktunya denganmu tidak bisa dikatakan sebagai sebuah perpisahan. Tidak ada yang berpisah. Namun yang Jean rasakan sekarang, bisa ia pastikan, lebih brengsek dari sesuatu bernama perpisahan.

Eren Yeager mempunyai pacar. Seorang gadis berdarah Asia dan bermarga Ackerman. Jean tidak mengenal gadis itu. Satu-satunya yang ia tahu dari membaca koran lama adalah seseorang bermarga Ackerman pernah menjadi _headline_ karena pembunuhan bengis yang dilakukan hanya dengan sebilah pisau lipat berkarat. Pastilah seseorang bermarga Ackerman itu berdarah dingin. Begitu juga dengan pacar baru Eren itu. Jean berani bersumpah, saat ia seperti rutinitas biasanya menyinggahi rumah Eren untuk mengajaknya tarung ikan cupang yang baru ia beli di Pasar Sore, ia berpapasan dengan Eren yang tangannya ditarik gadis Ackerman itu.

Jean terdiam. Seluruh sendinya mati rasa. Bahkan sebelum sempat ia mengedipkan mata, perempuan yang entah dari mana asalnya itu sudah menusuk matanya hingga menembus tengkorak kepala belakang dengan tatapan dingin yang memang seperti seseorang berdarah dingin.

"Ayo, Eren. Kau sudah berjanji pada ibu untuk menemaniku jalan-jalan," ujar gadis itu sebelum mulai menarik Eren pergi, menjauh dari Jean dan ikan cupangnya.

Bahkan Mama Carla sudah pro pada gadis itu. Jean nyaris tak sadar ia telah menjatuhkan dua wadah kaca yang masing-masing berisi satu ikan cupang berbeda warna yang berenang riang. Kini ikan malang itu menggelepar di tanah. Begitu pula hati Jean.

 _Aku tahu, Ren. Aku memang sering brengsek. Tapi kenapa harus membalas dengan cara seperti ini? Kenapa, Ren? Kenapa?!_

Jean mendadak histeris dalam hati.

 **.**

 **.**

 _Sebab aku adalah tempat kamu pulang, sejauh apa pun kamu pergi, sekelam apa pun perjalanan yang kamu lewati. Mari kita menyedu senja bersama di beranda belakang, bercerita perihal apa saja sampai kamu muak melihatku tertawa. Bukankah kita selalu begitu, dulu?_

"Jean!"

Sore itu hanya salah satu sore yang tidak ia habiskan bersama Eren Yeager, ketika ia melewati rumah Eren untuk membeli garam pesanan ibunya di warung. Mendengar suara yang sangat ia rindukan memanggil namanya, Jean sumringah memutar haluan ke arah sumber suara. Tahu-tahu sosok itu telah berlari mendekatinya, lalu melayangkan tonjokan pelan tapi cukup menyakitkan pada perut Jean. Sesuatu seperti itu adalah cara mereka saling menyapa. Jean hapal betul.

Eren terkikik melihat Jean kesakitan. Namun beberapa detik kemudian ia menyadari sesuatu. Jean tidak membalas pukulannya seperti seharusnya.

Telapak tangan ia tempelkan pada dahi Jean, mengira teman sekaligus tetangganya ini sedang tidak sehat karena terlihat lebih kalem dari biasanya. Perlu dicatat, bahwa _kalem_ itu bukan Jean sekali.

"Oh, hei. Kau sehat, Sobat?"

Menapik tangan Eren yang menempel pada dahinya, Jean tersenyum kecut.

"Kemana saja kau, Brengsek? Lama tidak mendengar ocehanmu."

"Umm … bisa dibilang aku sedang sibuk dengan Mikasa. Kau terlihat seperti merindukanku. Ahahahaha. Kau merindukanku, Kuda?"

Satu-satunya yang bisa Jean tangkap dengan jelas dari ucapan Eren barusan adalah bahwa gadis berdarah Asia itu bernama Mikasa. Mikasa Ackerman.

Bahkan sebelum sempat Jean membalas perkataan Eren, tahu-tahu gadis itu sudah muncul lagi dan Jean cukup bijak untuk memilih pergi ke warung saja daripada berlama-lama disana.

"Semoga kencanmu berjalan lancar," ujarnya sebelum meninggalkan Mikasa dan Eren yang terlihat masih mencerna ucapan yang baru saja menyentuh gendang telinganya.

Saat punggung Jean sudah terlihat cukup kecil di kejauhan, Eren baru menyuarakan kebingungannya bersamaan dengan tangan dingin Mikasa yang mulai menarik tangannya.

"… kencan apa, ya?"

 **.**

 **.**

 _Kelak jika kamu kembali, 'kan kuserahkan waktuku untuk kamu curi. Mari kita mengobrol lagi sampai lupa diri, mengkambinghitamkan apa saja untuk dijadikan bahan tertawa, atau bertukar argumen perihal masa depan yang seolah kita rancang untuk kita lewati bersama._

Jean ingat Eren pernah bilang, jika sudah besar nanti ia ingin menjadi prajurit terkuat umat manusia seperti Kapten Rivaille dari serial anime Attack on Titan. Waktu itu mereka baru berumur delapan tahun dan Jean beranggapan itu cita-cita yang sangat keren. Ya, Kapten Rivaille memang keren. Pada waktu itu, sebenarnya cita-cita Jean adalah menjadi titan. Alasannya sederhana, ia ingin Eren selalu mengejarnya.

Sekarang umur mereka sudah genap tujuh belas tahun. Mungkin Eren sudah lupa dengan cita-cita masa kecilnya, tetapi Jean akan selalu ingat meskipun saat ini cita-cita Eren sudah berubah menjadi polisi.

Beberapa kali Jean mengusulkan Eren untuk mengubah cita-citanya saja karena profesi sebagai polisi cukup membahayakan nyawa. Semisal gugur dalam pengejaran teroris, atau terkena tembakan penjahat kelas kakap yang tengah dikejar. Jean sangat tidak ingin Eren membahayakan nyawanya.

" _Bagaimana kalau kau mengubah cita-citamu menjadi guru? Itu kelihatan lebih aman untukmu. Kupikir aku juga akan menjadi kepala sekolah. Kau bisa bekerja denganku nanti."_

" _Seperti aku ingin bekerja denganmu saja, Kuda. Omong-omong, kupikir kau lebih cocok menjadi kontraktor atau apa saja yang tidak berhubungan langsung dengan manusia."_

" _Kenapa?"_

" _Karena kau kuda! Hahahaha."_

" _Sampah! Jangan lari kau, Yeager!"_

Sore itu untuk kesekian kalinya menjadi salah satu sore paling sepi dalam hidup Jean. Jangan sampai Eren tahu, Jean benar-benar merindukan waktu yang sering ia habiskan dengan membual bersama Eren di beranda belakang sampai-sampai ia sering mengulang saat-saat itu dalam kepalanya seperti film tanpa suara. Jean bahkan sanggup berjanji untuk tidak meledak ketika Eren mengejeknya, asalkan waktu-waktu seperti dulu bisa kembali lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

 _Maka pulanglah. Tak 'kan kutanyakan mengapa dulu kamu memilih pergi, aku hanya ingin kamu kembali—dan menghabiskan waktu denganku lebih banyak lagi._

Ibu Jean bilang, belakangan Jean terlihat seperti seorang yang patah hati. Karena tidak terlalu mengerti mengenai urusan hati lelaki, jadi ibunya sempat menyarankan padanya untuk bercerita pada Eren. Alasan pertama, karena Eren juga laki-laki. Dan alasan kedua, karena ibunya tahu Jean telah menghabiskan seumur hidupnya berteman dengan Eren. Tentu saja mereka akan saling mengerti sebagai sesama laki-laki.

Bukannya malah melakukan saran ibunya, Jean lebih memilih mengurung dirinya di kamar. Ia ingin tidur saja sampai liburan semester berakhir.

"Umm … Jean? Kau di dalam?"

Jean baru saja ingin memejamkan mata, tahu-tahu sebuah suara menembus pintu kamarnya disusul tiga ketukan lembut.

"Jean?"

Lima detik tak menerima jawaban, suara itu kembali mengudara.

"Ini aku, Eren," sambung suara itu memperjelas identitasnya.

Sekarang baru Jean yakin, ia tidak sedang bermimpi. Cepat-cepat ia bangkit dan membuka pintu. Coba tebak siapa yang datang? Eren mengunjunginya!

"Oh … hei. Kau ternyata. Lama tidak berjumpa," ujarnya kaku sembari mengusap-usap tengkuk kepalanya.

"Lama apanya, Jean? Baru tadi pagi kita berpapasan saat kau mengajak jalan-jalan kucingmu dan aku mengantar Mikasa ke stasiun."

Benar juga. Padahal baru tadi pagi ia berjumpa dengan Eren, tetapi rasanya seperti tidak berjumpa dalam waktu yang lama.

"Oh jadi tadi pagi kau mengantar perempuan itu ke stasiun? Kupikir kalian akan kencan lagi."

Jean mulai memasang tampang sewot.

"Jangan gunakan panggilan 'perempuan itu' pada Mikasa. Dia sepupuku, bodoh! Beberapa hari ini dia menghabiskan liburan di rumahku dan ibuku menyuruhku mengajak Mikasa jalan-jalan karena kata ibu Mikasa sangat menyukai Kyoto. Tadi pagi aku mengantarnya ke stasiun. Sekarang dia sudah pulang ke rumahnya di Tokyo. Omong-omong, aku tidak boleh masuk lagi ke kamarmu? Coba lihat apa yang kubawa. Kita belum sempat tarung ikan cupang, kan? Dan kudengar kau menjatuhkan wadah ikan cupangmu. Jadi ini kubawa dua. Satu untukmu, satu untukku. Bagaimana?"

Jika ditanya apa yang membuat Jean kelihatan lega sekarang, Jean akan mati-matian untuk tidak menjawab 'karena ternyata Mikasa bukan pacar Eren'.

"Haha! Kau ini!" ujarnya sembari menjitak belakang kepala Eren.

"Aw!"

"Kupikir kau tidak punya waktu bermain lagi karena kau sudah punya pacar."

"Apa-apaan kau ini, Kuda. Bukankah kita sudah sepakat untuk sama-sama jadi jomblo?"

" _Single_ , maksudmu?"

"Ya, apa pun itu."

"Omong-omong, Ren."

"Hn?"

"Jangan abaikan aku lagi."

Seperti bukan Jean yang ia kenal, Eren berhenti sejenak dari kegiatannya mengadu ikan cupang miliknya dengan milik Jean.

"Ya, enggak lah, Jean. Kemarin juga karena terpaksa. Ibu menyuruhku."

Jean tertawa pelan. Jawaban khas Yeager sekali.

"Dasar, Monyet."

"Dasar, Kuda."

"Monyet."

"Kuda."

"…"

"…"

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N**

Sampahahahaha. Dan ini ditulis di sela-sela ngerjain praktikum perpajakan yang wtf banget :")))

Btw yang diitalic di setiap awal paragraf itu puisi buatan aku yang beberapa bait aku ilangin dan ada juga yang diganti demi kepentingan cerita. Puisi originalnya bisa dibaca di / kurungkurawal. Judulnya sama kayak judul fik ini, pulang :"D

 _Mind to review?_ :')))


End file.
